


War of the Roses, et al.: The White Thane

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: White Thane [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The culmination of the War of the Roses wandering arc.  Jaune has built a home for all of them, and with Blake and Yang's arrival, the gang is finally back together.War of the Roses (Lancaster, White Knight, White Rose), Bumblebee, Pink LotusPost-Fall





	War of the Roses, et al.: The White Thane

Blake held onto Yang's back as she drove her bike up to ominous, white mansion... though... it seemed to have elements of a castle as well. The polished stone glimmered in the evening light. As they approached, great machines whirred and whined behind the great gates as they opened.

Nora: WE ARE FINALLY COMPLETE! WE ARE SO HAVING AN EPIC PARTY TONIGHT!

Yang: That sounds like my kind of thing.

Nora: Bitchin'.

Yang pulled the bike inside to see a wonderful garden.

Yang: Who knew Vomit Boy had such great tastes?

Blake: He always did have an eye for beauty.

Yang: *parks the bike by what seems like the main entrance*

Yang and Blake: *remove their helmets and walk inside*

Jaune: Ladies *bows*

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: You know you don't have to go out of the way for us.

Jaune: This was your idea, and with you both, we are finally the way we were meant to be.

Yang: Look at you, all snazzy in your white suit. You look like the white... knight... that...

Yang: Shit. *rolls her eyes* Of course you're the ice princess' white knight.

Jaune: Ladies? *gestures to the side*

Yang: I still can't believe you did it.

Blake: I don't know, worrying about all of us seems _exactly_ the kind of thing Jaune would do.

Jaune: Traveling the world... never felt right... There was always something missing.

Yang: Yeah, we felt the same way. Still?, man, you built this place for us?

Blake: All of us?

Jaune: With you coming home, all of RWBY now lives here, along with Ren, Nora, and myself. I should lay down the simple rules. While here, everyone shares the chores.

Yang: Cooking... grounds keeping...

Jaune: Fighting Grimm. We're not exactly safe in the kingdoms. Here, we're only as safe as we make ourselves.

Yang: I trust they haven't been too much trouble for you guys?

Jaune: Of course not.

Ren (as he approached): With Jaune here, the chance of being attacked is greatly diminished. He seems to actively repel them.

Jaune: I think it has something to do with me amplifying the powerful auras around me.

Ren: And I think it's his wholly positive feelings that keep them at bay.

Blake: So, it's a sanctuary?

Ren: A point of light in the darkness.

Blake: Ooh, even better.

Yang: So, who pays for all this?

Ren: We are like vassals, and must pay our lord tribute.

Jaune: We both know I don't want to call myself a lord.

Ren: Then, what are you?

Yang: What exactly do we have to pay?

Jaune: One third of bounties goes to the house. Weiss is the one who manages the expenses.

Yang: That seems fair. And of course it's the Snow Angel who does that.

Jaune: You would be amazed at what she does with the money. You would also be amazed at how expensive this is...

Yang: It is a mansion...

Blake: More of a castle.

Jaune: To protect those most dear to me.

Yang: Us, really?

Jaune: Of course, you. You are my first friends.

Yang: I thought that was Ruby?

Jaune: Friend-S.

Yang: Uh-huh.

Jaune: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Blake: *slaps Yang's ass*

Yang: Yes, yes, life isn't the same without you guys. I apologize if my Yang-y-ness got the better of me.

Jaune: Looks at her quizzocally?

Yang: Time and place. And that time and place is Yang.

Jaune: Are you getting rusty?

Yang: *wide eyes*

Blake: *snuggles up to her*

Blake: I'm sure you're just overwhelmed with the reunion.

Yang: Yeah... that's probably it...

Jaune: *opens the door to the dinning room, using his arm to usher the others through.

Rose petals fly up to Yang, before turning back to Ruby and nearly tackling Yang.

Yang: Easy there, li'l sis. You're not so little anymore.

Ruby: Do you know how long we've waited for this day?!

Yang: Probably as long as we've been waiting... almost didn't think it was going to happen...

Ruby: Did you really think Jaune would lie?

Yang: Wasn't sure he could pull it off, but, well, yeah, proved me wrong. THIS IS SWANK. Who did you have to kill to get it?

Jaune: SO MANY GRIMM.

Yang: Easy, big guy.

Blake: You were teasing him.

Yang: Sis-in-law priviledge.

Jaune: SO MANY GRIMM...

Yang: *hugs him*

Yang: Easy, there, big guy. We know how much work you put into getting us back together.

Jaune: *eyes moisten*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and reappears between the two, pushing Yang away and grabbing onto Jaune*

Blake: You know how sensitive he is.

Yang: Look, I'm sorry.

Jaune: I know... *sniff*

Yang: Man, you are just as sensitive as when we were in Beacon. I mean, I'm sorry... Oh, man, I'm being a jackass, aren't I?

Ren: No more than usual.

Yang: Was that a dig? And where's the ice queen?

Weiss: Preparing refreshment.

Yang: Weiss!

Weiss: Yang, Blake. How are we?

Blake: Good to be home.

Yang: We just got here. We don't even know where our room is.

Jaune: Suite. Each family gets a suite.

Blake: It's not the place...

*pause*

Yang: It does feel like home... How the hell did you do that?

Weiss: That is his gift. I've never felt more at home than I am with him.

Ruby: Dad was pretty great, but I'd much rather be here.

Yang: Beacon never felt like home... but... we always did...

Ren: Nora and I never had a home... until we joined JNPR...

Nora: Now that everyone's here!, let's get this party started!

* * *

The seven sat around with their drinks in the lounge.

Yang: So, ten years after the fall of Beacon, and you still can't dance?

Jaune: I can dance well enough to enjoy myself... and embarass Weiss...

Weiss: *blushes and looks about*

Yang: *lifts up her drink*

Yang: Alright, here's to our host, Jaune Arc!

Everyone: *drinks*

Ruby: And to Pyrrha, who's spirit still carries us.

Everyone: *drinks*

Ren: And for Bumblebee for bringing us all back together again.

Yang: Drink for us, but Jaune's the one who brought us together.

Weiss: We are just celebrating, now that everyone is finally here.

Everyone: *drinks*

* * *

Yang: *looks about through sleepy, drunk eyes*

Yang: *finds herself on the couch, with Blake sleeping on top of her, and Jaune putting a blanket over top of them*

Yang: S... sorry...

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the cheek*

Jaune (whispering): This is your home now, too.

Yang (whispering): We are.

* * *

Jaune: *shakes them*

Yang: Eeee-nough... already...

Jaune: I assure you, it's quite urgent.

Yang: *groans*

Blake: *starts to stir*

Yang: *deep grunt*

Yang: Urgen?..

Jaune: Ren is making us a pancake breakfast.

Yang: I'm sure they can... *yawn*

Jaune: Yeah, Nora already has the cultery in hand.

Yang: *sits up, craddling Blake so that she's doesn't fall off*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188676436697/war-of-the-roses-et-al-the-white-thane) Tumblog.


End file.
